nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Witchlight
(This article refers to the novel Witchlight. You may be looking for Witchlight (power)). Witchlight is the ninth book in the Night World series by bestselling author L. J. Smith. It was first published in January 1998. Summary Keller is a black panther. At least when she's not being a tough, no-nonsense seventeen-year-old girl. She's a shapeshifter who grew up on the streets and will do whatever it takes to survive. But when Circle Daybreak hires her to protect a new Wild Power, Keller meets her match. '' ''Iliana Harman is a blond ditz who's been raised as a human, and whose only concerns are clothes, boys, and parties. Can this clueless bit of fluff really be the legendary Witch Child, one of the four teenagers who can fend off the end of the world? Can Keller persuade her to stop shopping long enough to take her destiny seriously? And what about Galen, the gorgeous boy destined to be the Witch Child's soulmate? He and Keller are falling in love, but it's a love that will destroy everything. Keller knows she has to give him up -- but her heart won't listen. Meanwhile, the Night World is closing in, to kill all three of them ... Plot Keller An elite team of Circle Daybreak operatives consisting of panther shapeshifter Raksha Keller, witch Winfrith 'Winnie' Arlin, and vampire Nissa Johnson, race to a mall situated in North Carolina to find and obtain the possible third Wild Power: a lost Harman witch named Iliana Dominick, the prophesied Witch Child. In addition to the girl's destiny as one of those destined to defend the world from destruction, as the Witch Child, Iliana is additionally destined to marry the son of the First House of Shapeshifters. By doing so, an unbreakable alliance will form between the witches and shapeshifters, allowing Circle Daybreak to gain the latter species as official allies against the Night World. However, to Keller's dismay, Winnie reports that Iliana has been found by Night World operatives first, in a Hallmark on the second floor. To save time, Keller uses her powerful muscles to vault herself to the next story to meet Winnie. When the two find Iliana, being talked to by the Night World members, she reacts with awe at seeing Iliana, likening her to a legendary savior. She becomes indignant at the thought of Nightpeople talking to the Harman girl and, against Keller's orders, marches into the store. However, the third operative, in fact a dragon named Azhdeha (the oldest and deadliest type of shapeshifter). Seeing Winnie, Azhdeha uses an immense wave of Power on her, hurling the witch across the room to slam into a wall behind the counter. Shocked, Keller hesitates before entering herself, realizing what the third youth truly is. In a sacrificial act, Keller changes into her panther form and leaps onto the dragon, biting down on his throat in an attempt to kill him quickly before he is able to cause more harm. Keller nearly dies from the waves of Power the weakening dragon flings at her, but she tenaciously holds on. However she suddenly feels someone expertly removing her with pressure points, and senses the mind behind it: a teenage boy named Galen, who begs her to "let go". In addition to his princely good looks, to Keller, Galen's mind is revealed as "a sunlit place, warm and open, without dark corners or shadowed crevasses". Horrified that she is going to die trying to kill Azhdeha, despite Keller's protests and her blind attempt to gore him, Galen takes her off of the creature. Through their mental bond, Keller learns his name and that he is a shapeshifter, although she isn't able to tell what animal he is, and turns her attention back to the dragon. The vampires with Azhdeha attempt to move towards Iliana, but Galen stands to block them. The vampires react with disdain, but they quickly check their advance when Nissa Johnson shows up as well, outnumbering them 3 to 4. Fortunately, despite Keller's fears, Winnie is not killed by the blast, also rising some minutes after Keller tries to kill the dragon, orange fire ready in the diminuative witch's hands. Unwilling to fight, the vampires remove Azhdeha quickly from the area. Escape Approaching Iliana, Galen tries speaking to her, to convince her to go with them, but just as the girl, who is attracted to him, is about to agree, she faints, causing Keller and the others to reluctantly bring him along, carrying Iliana in his arms. Although Winnie defends Iliana's fainting spell, explaining the girl is too pure to handle violence, Keller is doubtful. The team leaves the mall, pursued by the police, but, as Nissa drives off, Winnie casts a spell on police cars following them to create confusion among the officers and prevent detection. Once the reality that they have acquired the Witch Child settles in, the red-haired reacts jubilantly, but this is short-lived when she sees Keller's anger that Winnie might have been killed. Keller briefly reprimands Winnie, who apologizes, but "smiled timidly...afterwards", knowing she isn't in any real trouble and that Keller is angry due to concern over her. Nissa also apologizes, but Keller in fact praises her for leaving the car to aid them, causing the vampire to blush. Galen then speaks up upon questioning from Winnie, he reveals he is from Circle Daybreak, though they did not send him, and had wanted to help. This earns Keller's fury, labeling him as "expendable" and how others will now suffer due to the dragon getting away, even though Galen had only done so to save her life, able to sense the immense pain Keller was in. Although Keller notices that Galen takes the idea of more being hurt because he'd made her let go to heart, she pushes away any feelings of sorrow at his own sadness. She decides to ditch him once they are cleared of the police, despite Galen's insistence on staying with the group to make amends for his mistake with the dragon, feeling he could learn to be a fighter in the process. Winnie proceeds to explain to him about Iliana's identity as the Witch Child, and the importance placed on keeping her safe, although Galen regards the information "bleakly" but without surprise. Keller notes this, but as it is common knowledge, allows Winnie to inform him. The witch additionally expresses confusion over the nature of dragons, but Keller soon corrects her, telling her fellow Daybreaker that a dragon is what Azhdeha truly is. As Galen is about to say something more of himself, Iliana slowly awakens. Winnie happily but formally introduces herself to the girl, but the confused Iliana looks over at Keller and begins inexplicably screaming. Winnie is shocked by the reaction, but her face clears once she understand how Iliana viewed what had happened in the mall, only seeing Keller attack someone unprovoked. However, Galen is able to calm the girl, asking her to go with them. The lost Harman agrees, although Keller notes that Iliana may be developing feelings for the young man. True Origins and Destiny Once they arrive at the designated safe house, Keller informs a flabbergasted Iliana about the existence of the Night World, as well as her true heritage as a Harman witch and the possible third Wild Power. However, when Winnie continues on against Keller's inclination, describing how Iliana is the Witch Child and that she is destined to marry the son of the First House of the Shapeshifters, the lost witch goes into hysterical denial of everything. Keller is partially sympathetic, especially with the intent to marry Iliana to a man she's never met, but is mostly angered by Iliana's stubbornness and concern over trivial things, calling her an "idiot". Galen attempts to pacify Keller, but she reacts with anger, snapping at him. At this point, they are interrupted by the arrival of Grandma Harman. Winnie greets her and introduces her as the Witch Child's "great-great-aunt" and "the Crone of all the Witches". Iliana quips that the eldest Harman "looks it", and Keller gets between the two girls before "Winnie could attack her". The Crone comments that the girl looks exactly like her own mother, although Iliana is reluctant to go to her. The mention of Elspeth Harman also triggers a reaction from Iliana; she recognizes the name of her great-grandmother, admitting that she was so beautiful "a prince fell in love with her". Grandma Harman confirms Iliana's heritage as a Harman and recites the prophecy of the Wild Powers, which Iliana also seems to know the truth of deep down. To further convince the girl, Grandma Harman shows them all the videotape of the other Wild Powers. However, when witnessing Delos using his power to blow up boulders, Iliana's fear and denial return with full force, stating that she cannot be the Wild Power, although Grandma Harman tells her that she's the only possible Harman left to be the one. Defeated, Grandma Harman asks that Iliana at least go through with the promise ceremony to marry the shapeshifter prince at the winter solstice celebration, but Iliana launches into a nonsensical monologue about her life to drown it all out. Ultimately, the oldest of the Harmans decides they will not force Iliana into her role, and instructs Keller and her team to bring Iliana home and watch over her to protect her from the Night World. Keller also tells the eldest Harman about the dragon, during which Galen reveals that its name is Persian in origin, meaning "man-eating serpent", surprising the panther. Grandma Harman begins speaking to him about ancient shapeshifter scrolls, which further astonishes Keller, but this changes to rage when Grandma Harman not only wants the hysterical Iliana returned home, but Galen wants to go as well, stating that they should be equally fighting alongside Iliana. Grandma Harman praises Galen for this assessment, comparing him to his father, but Keller explodes, refusing to allow Galen to remain with the team unless under a direct order from Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow or the First House of Shapeshifters, insisting Galen is not "involved" in their mission. Reluctantly, when asked by Grandma Harman, Galen tells them who he really is, and that he is the one intended to promise himself to Iliana. Humiliated and angry, Keller stiffly pledges herself to Galen's service, despite his misery at her being furious with him. As Keller offers to escort Grandma Harman back, the safehouse is assailed, first by Night World ninja operatives, whom the party deals with, and then by the recovered Azhdeha, who proceeds to crush the safehouse with raw Power. Nissa and Winnie escape with Iliana, but Galen fights his way back to protect Grandma Harman; Keller herself shapeshifts and flattens herself on top of the pair in an attempt to protect them both. However, as the house comes down, Keller is knocked unconscious and badly hurt by falling debris. Undercover Keller regains consciousness at the Dominick household, having been saved by her team, who were forced to return by Iliana, although Keller believes the Witch Child returned for Galen and shortly praises her action. Winnie relates how she, Tobias and Grandma Harman had healed her, and that they were now all part of Iliana's household, thought to be lost cousins of the family. Keller attempts to make Iliana face her destiny once again, but the girl reacts once again with vehement denial and storms from the room. As they also leave, Winnie informs Keller that Iliana had in fact made them go back for the panther, not for Galen. At breakfast at Iliana's home, irritated by Anna Dominick (Iliana's mother and another lost Harman) and by Iliana's insistence on going to school, Keller reveals that her first name is Raksha, and explains her abandonment as a child to satisfy Galen's curiosity, as neither her given name nor surname are traditional shapeshifter names. However, the awkward moment is broken by Iliana's infant brother, Alex, who escapes his high chair and climbs all over Keller, calling her "Kee-Kee", his word for "Kitty". This surprises his mother, who explains that Alex prefers animals to people; also a lost witch, Alex is able to sense what Keller really is. True Love Upon Keller being called "Pwee!" (Pretty) by Alex, Galen agrees with the compliment, then asks to speak with the panther. Bringing her to the house library, the shapeshifter prince expresses gratitude for Keller trying to protect him, and attempts to confess his feelings for her, despite Keller's resistance to his sentiment. Keller, disdainful of his constant optimism and mercy, angrily shows him the poem left for her by her mother when she was left in a cardboard box as a baby, insisting that reality is much harder and cruel than he might think. However, Galen adamantly tries to comfort her, insisting she doesn't believe her own assessment; he thinks of her as truly honorable and good. Cornered, Keller senses her emotional armor shatter and seeks Galen, reviving their connection, which is clearly the soulmate principle. Galen admits that he loves her and the two kiss, but Keller remembers the poem and throws Galen out of her mind, furious with him and herself and insisting that "love...is weakness". However, as she leaves, Keller realizes that Galen being her soulmate compromises the entire mission, since she had been tasked to convince Iliana to promise herself to the prince from the beginning. School Keller remains agitated and Galen taciturn as the team bundles Iliana into the car against her protests and brings her to school. Observing the neighborhood, Keller wonders briefly if perhaps her own birth-family had lived in an area like this, and if in truth she is jealous of Iliana's good family, beauty, and potential power. The team arrives at the school, successfully smuggling the Witch Child in, where she introduces them as her cousins. To ensure their acceptance, Winnie additionally brainwashes the teacher. The group travels from class to class, and Keller discovers new aspects of Iliana: she is loved by her peers and fellows not because of her looks, but because of her gentleness and deep compassion for others. Iliana is also stopped in the halls by Brett Ashton-Hughes, the twin sister of whom, Jaime, is Iliana's good friend; Keller takes a dislike to him as she realizes he is only interested in Iliana's (and the other girls') beauty. He invites the blond girl to the twins' birthday party and, against Keller's unspoken warnings, agrees, although the party is the same night as the promise ceremony. At lunch, isolated in a music room, Iliana is annoyed as the team eats and keeps an eye on her. However, when Keller notices another girl try to go into the room despite several warnings, Keller shifts into her halfway form and pounces harmlessly on the girl, knocking her to the floor. The rest of the group comes out as the teenager screams, and Iliana is furious with Keller, as the girl is Jaime (Jaime hadn't heard the warnings as she has a hearing impairment). Humbled and upset, Keller backs off from the terrified Jaime; she is further embarrassed when Galen touches her briefly, and then pulls his hand from her, Keller assuming him disgusted by her half-panther state. However, he Galen calms Jaime, informing her that Keller had made an honest mistake and telling Jaime about how the Witch Child was in danger. Iliana's friend reacts protectively and accepts the reality of the Night World, but to protect her, Nissa has no choice but to erase her memory. For the rest of the day, Keller is mortified by her earlier error and sorrowfully notices Galen rubbing the hand that touched her against his leg. She also brusquely thanks her team for keep alert in case she "slacks off". After school, Iliana and Keller wait in a science lab for the others to get the car. However, against her protests, Galen goes instead, trying to be useful. While outside, when Jaime is walking, Keller witnesses a car attempt to run her down. Without thinking, Iliana automatically breaks a glass beaker, cutting open her hand and trying to call up the Wild Power to stop the car and save her friend. To her misery, the girl finds herself unable to do so, although fortunately Galen rushes in and knocks her out of the car's path, saving her. Iliana rushes out to check on her friend, grateful to Galen for his help as she cradles Jaime, the Witch Child's blood everywhere. Keller notes, as she catches up, that the two of them look perfect together, and that Iliana was now in love with Galen herself. The panther also comes to feel respect for Iliana, impressed by the girl's bravery and loving nature. Only grazed by the car, the Drache son comes off with only bruises and scrapes although, for having tried to aid Jaime, Iliana needed stitches, while Jaime herself must stay at the hospital due to a concussion. Taken home by her mother, Iliana is carried into the house, asleep, by Galen, who has come to fully see the lost witch's own compassion and unconditional love for others. The Death of the Crone and the History of the Shapeshifters After putting Iliana to sleep, Keller talks with Galen, expressing approval that Iliana has finally come to like him and advises him to keep the girl's affection going, in order to go through with the promise ceremony. However, when Keller states that their encounter in the library was a mistake, a moment of passion, Galen is upset that she would dismiss their bond as such, although he admits to caring for Iliana, able to see her strengths as Keller does. Reluctantly, he agrees to help get Iliana to the solstice celebration. Despite her success at convincing Galen, neither of them are pleased with events. Iliana, however, proves more stubborn to persuade. Keller goes to speak to Iliana who, stricken with a small cold, is staying home from school. Iliana tries to explain how she'd tried to call the Blue Fire, but having failed, she has convinced herself she is not the Wild Power and that the others should leave to find the "real" one. In response, Keller informs her that they are to remain a while longer until further instructions from Circle Daybreak, and reminds Iliana that, if she isn't the Witch Child and Wild Power, she cannot marry Galen. This gives Iliana pause, as, though she will not admit it, both she and Keller are aware of her attraction to Galen. The next day, the group discuss the next move of the Nightpeople, trying to figure out if the attack on Jaime was coincidental or not, as well as the driver's intent, and waiting for Circle Daybreak's input on the vehicle. Despite her initial reluctance, Galen manages to get Iliana to participate by telling her she has "a good mind". Their speculations are interrupted by the arrival of the ancient shapeshifter scrolls; Winnie undoes the protective wards, and the team pores over the images and text to find out how to destroy a dragon. However, during their investigation, to everyone's horror, Nissa receives catastrophic news: Grandma Harman is dead, mauled to death by shapeshifters outside her Las Vegas shop. Winnie reacts to this news first by weeping for her lost Crone, and then with immense fury, rounding on Galen and Keller, accusing the shapeshifters of trying to deceive and destroy the witches; she interprets the killing of the oldest Harman to be as good as a "declaration of war"; neither Galen nor Keller defend themselves against Winnie's anger, due to the shared historic guilt they bear because of their clan. However, she is interrupted by Iliana, who is upset by the fighting and, insisting Galen couldn't hurt anyone, embraces Winnie, understanding the witch's pain and relating her own agony when her grandmother passed away. After a few moments, Winnie calms down, and ultimately she apologizes to Galen for her outburst, stating that if she were the Witch Child she would gladly marry him. Although Winnie is pacified, Galen insists on revealing the history of the dragons to them both, to be honest with his intended before the promise ceremony. He and Keller launch into a narrative of the shapeshifter history, how the dragons once ruthlessly ruled the world with the shapeshifters, raising humans for meat and establishing themselves as the dire enemies of the witch tribes. Winnie picks up the story, telling of the witch ancestor Hecate Witch-Queen's victory over the shapeshifters, the dragon's attempt to obliterate the world by blowing up every volcano on Earth, and their subsequent forced dormancy and burial at the hands of the witches. Only the youngest, the Dragon Princess, was left awake due to her young age, and she was raised and watched by the witches: the Dragon Princess became the ancestor of Galen and the entire Drache clan. However, due to this prehistoric war, the shapeshifter class is treated quite poorly by other Night World citizens, as they fear their once-great might; because of this there has never been an alliance between themselves and the witches, making the coming promise ceremony highly vital. While they speculate that Azhdeha's return is being supported by shapeshifters everywhere, Galen states that officially, the shapeshifters will remain neutral until the solstice celebration. Keller notices however that Galen's eyes briefly turn red, a sign of his draconian blood. After hearing the tale and witnessing Galen and Winnie's reconciliation, Iliana cautiously agrees to go through with the promise ceremony to Galen, who accepts the proposal at Keller's pointed insistence. However, the girl has two conditions in return, the first being that Circle Daybreak continues to check others as Wild Powers. The second, met with extreme resistance, is Iliana's request to go to Brett and Jaime's birthday party, knowing Keller will ultimately get her to the solstice ceremony in time. Reluctantly, Keller and her team agree and organize a plan for the event. That night, due to being the only ones able to read the scrolls, Galen and Keller seek out a weakness which will help them kill Azhdeha, due to his lethal abilities and his charisma among shapeshifters, who see his return as their own return to power over the earth. The two simultaneously find the answer, the horns, and in celebrating, once again acknowledge their connection; Keller breaks down when he confirms they are soulmates. Galen states that he loves Iliana and will go through with marrying the Witch Child, but he is truly in love with Keller and is sorrowful at the thought of not being with her. He additionally admits the reason he'd rubbed his hand against his leg was to overcome his urge to stroke Keller's fur. The two silently share thoughts and memories with one another through the silver cord, Keller softening and telling Galen to become "something gentle", like a bird, when he chooses an animal form. Keller also shares her guilt over her nature, as she had once badly injured her foster mother due to her fear of loud noises, though Galen soothes her shame. The two reluctantly draw apart, realizing this is the last time they can be together, although Keller is grateful for having found him when he regrets being born to marry the Witch Child. Trap Keller, Nissa and Winnie compose a plan to get Iliana into and out of the party safely, and to the promise ceremony before midnight. Iliana herself wears a simple but lovely dress, suitable for a promise ceremony. Before leaving, however, as Keller blows little Alex a kiss, the young boy begins to cry, sadly saying goodbye to "Kee-Kee". This disturbs both Keller and Winnie, who suspect Alex has had an ominous vision that they will not survive. The team arrives at the party, with Iliana greeting Brett and Jaime happily. However, Keller has a bad feeling about the event and especially about Brett as he informs her that Iliana's mother is on the phone, claiming Alex is missing. As Keller answers the phone and realizes the line is dead, she deduces she has walked into a trap. Changing form, she bursts through the door of the room she had been locked into, sending party guests fleeing. She corners Brett and interrogates him; through the traumatized boy she learns that the dragon, Azhdeha, hadn't made an overt move against them because he had taken on Jaime's form and mentally dominated the Ashton-Hughes family, successfully luring Iliana and the others into an ambush. Traveling through the house, she finds a den carved out by enormous claws and dripping with an odorous, yellow-green ichor; knowing Azhdeha had created it and used it both as his den and to allow Night World operatives to enter past the wards on Jaime's home, Keller follows the tunnel outside. Azhdeha Upon emerging, Keller sees her team and Galen all fallen, rendered unconscious by the dragon. Still in Jaime's form, heading for a waiting Jeep, he refuses to release Iliana, expressing indifference over whether she lives or dies; Keller is able to see his five small horns clearly in the evening breeze. Taking an opportunity in spite of the dire odds, Keller shifts into panther form and claws off two of Azhdeha's horns when he glances up at her. He unleashes a massive scream of agony and attacks Keller with a wave of Power, which succeeds in knocking her out. Azhdeha then waits for the injured panther to awaken, having shifted back into his own basic form, though Keller notes the enormous wound on his head. In his fury, he puts Iliana down to stand over Keller. She stalls for time as her team and soulmate regain consciousness, insisting the dragon go back where he came from to distract him, but Azhdeha refuses, and only gives a vague hint about who it was that brought him back, claiming it was "a witch who isn't a witch". Worried for her friends, despite only being in halfway form now, Keller swipes at Azhdeha again, successfully removing another horn. Surprised by the attack, Azhdeha is rendered unbalanced with pain, but this fails to stop him from trying to kill Keller with Power yet again. The wounded Galen, who'd been mentally awakened by Keller's screams, makes his way to her and, using his own draconian heritage, touches her and shifts into a leopard, the golden counterpart of Keller's panther form. He then races at the dragon, slicing off another horn and leaving Azhdeha with one. Enraged, the dragon finally reveals its true form, "dark power crackling around it like an aura of lightning". His skin splits off from his body, taking on the form of a "greenish yellow", scaled, reptilian beast, fifteen feet long from snout to tail, but resembling "a velociraptor". Witch Child Keller notices Winnie whispering something to Iliana, who then proceeds to stand before Azhdeha. She calls out his name again, along with other ancient names for dragons, names Iliana could never have known. Finally demonstrating her power, Iliana calls upon Hecate, the oldest witch ancestor, and summons "golden-orange" witchlight, to which Azhdeha reacts with laughter and commands her to die. However, Iliana then successfully summons the blue fire, confirming her as the third Wild Power, the witchlight changing from orange to white to a brilliant blue. Heeding Winnie's cry to "aim for the horn", Iliana unleashes the Blue Fire, incinerating the final horn. Azhdeha dies screaming, "high and squealing... like distant glass shattering", as the others once more lose consciousness Promise Ceremony The Blue Fire also has the effect of restoring Iliana, Keller, Galen and the others to full health, but, as Winnie frantically informs Keller, it is nearly time for the solstice celebration. The team then quickly brings Iliana to the solstice celebration, where she is welcomed by Mother Cybele, now leader of the witches, and Keller and the others relate the story of their mission, which astonishes the assembly, applauding the heroes. However, it eventually comes time for Galen and Iliana to conduct the promise ceremony. On the stage, Iliana speaks with Aradia, who then calls to Keller. The Witch Child requests Keller conduct the ceremony with her; Keller is hurt by this, feeling Iliana is being cruel. However, to the panther's surprise, Iliana in truth cuts their hands with a small knife and pairs the wounds, making them blood-sisters and creating the alliance between witches and shapeshifters anyway, as Iliana knew Galen truly loved Keller, not her. This act proves satisfactory, accepted by both parties, although Galen's parents, stunned, had been worried the witches wouldn't accept it. The blood-tie allows Galen and Keller to remain together, the prince quipping that, even though he'd wanted to be a bird, he could get used to running. His mother praises his animal choice, telling him his great-grandmother had also chosen to be a leopard, and the soulmate couple rejoice. Keller also places a call to Mrs. Dominick to check on Alex, discussing how he "has a lot to learn about precognition"; overhearding this, Iliana is incredulous that Keller is having a conversation with a toddler. The joy of everyone is only marred by Keller's report of Azhdeha's clue about who had awakened him, as the Maiden and Mother of the Witches are concerned over this trouble information. Mission Complete Two days afterwards, the team recovers at a Circle Daybreak safehouse. Galen approaches Keller, saying that he has rewritten the poem she carried with her. Touched by his kindness after reading the modified work, Keller declares she will burn the old one and that she loves him, commanding him to kiss her, which he gladly does. New Characters *Raksha Keller *Galen Drache *Iliana Dominick *Winfrith Arlin *Nissa Johnson * Azhdeha * Brett Ashton-Hughes * Jaime Ashton-Hughes * Anna Dominick * Alex Dominick * Mary Harman Recurring Characters, Mentions and Cameos * Grandma Harman * Tobias * Jez Redfern (obliquely referenced twice) * Delos Redfern * Thea Harman (mentioned as a candidate for the third Wild Power) * Blaise Harman (mentioned as a candidate for the third Wild Power) * Gillian Lennox (mentioned as a candidate for the third Wild Power) * Sylvia Weald (mentioned as a candidate for the third Wild Power) * Thierry Descouedres * Hannah Snow * Mother Cybele * Aradia Crowley Trivia *The title comes from a new ability of the witches called witchlight, a manifestation of magical power as colored fire that appears in a witch's hand. Winnie, Tobias and Iliana have demonstrated the ability to use this power. * Along with ''Secret Vampire'' and ''Huntress'', this is one of the few novels in which the main soulmate couple consists of two Nightpeople rather than a Nightperson and a human. Therefore, it does not follow the format of a story that occurs when the cardinal laws of the Night World are broken. That being said, Galen and Keller's relationship is still regarded as being 'forbidden', due to the fact Galen is supposed to marry Iliana to secure a crucial alliance. Book Covers witchlight 1998.png|1998 Book Cover witchlight 2002.png|2002 Book Cover (UK) witchlight 2010 ebook.png|2010 Ebook Cover External links *Night World: Circle Daybreak Category:Books